Disney's All Star Parade
Disney's All Star Parade is a new Disney's California Adventure parade based on the series of the same name. It will replace Pixar Fun Parade to Fun! and star the characters from Hanna/Barbera, 3-2-1 Penguins and various Disney characters. This is the West Coast Version of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade. Cast * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit * Jonathon Freeman as Jafar * Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly * Don Messick as Muttley (Archival Audio) * Hyndch Welch as Minnie Mouse Floats Intro float The parade stars out with the intro float. The float has Pluto's doghouse with him on top of it. Zidgel, Kevin, Yogi, and Boo-Boo welcome the guests to Disney's All Star Parade. They exclaim about being a part of the Disney family and the truth about Friendship. The characters who walk by are Winnie the Pooh holding a director's slate, Tigger as the cameraman, Rabbit as the director, Eeyore, Piglet, the Genie, Rafiki, and Timon. Dick Dastardly's Airforce Flight float Dick Dastardly's Airforce Fight float features Dick Dastardly on His Signature Plane with Muttley on top of it. They're also joined by the other characters on their planes and aircraft such as Roger Rabbit and Sweetums, Launchpad McQuack, Gadget and Monterey Jack, Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker. Fidgel and Midgel walk in front of it. Dick Dastardly Tries to Capture the Pigeon. Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss walk behind it. Dr. Teeth's Music Concert float Schroeder's Music Concert float has The Electric Mayhem and Their Signature Instruments, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), and Louis playing trumpets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie on harmonica, violin, and washboard (the instruments they played in the Disney's Sing Along Songs video, The Twelve Days of Christmas), King Louie (TaleSpin) on tambourine, Lilo, Stitch, Phineas and Kairi on electric guitars, Riku on electric bass, Ferb on rock 'n' roll drums, Pixie and Dixie singing their songs and exclaiming something happily. Mr. Slate's Bow Down or Not Float Mr. Slate's Worship or Not float shows Mr. Slate and Mr. Spacely wanting Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Scrooge, Webby, Sally, Fred Flintstone, Timon, Princess Sofia, Olaf, and George Jetson to Bow Down his gold statue, but Sora and his friends refuse to do that, so Mr. Slate gets mad. The Rhino Guards from Robin Hood walk on the sides, Darkwing and Gosalyn walk behind it. Cindy Bear's Car This shows Cindy Bear on her pink car waving to the guests. The Disney princesses and their husbands with Merida and Elsa walk by the sides of it. Villains float The Villains float is a long float, so it features Jafar and Iago, Maleficent, Hades, Captain Hook, the Queen (from Snow White), Chernabog, Ursula, Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Scar, Cruella, Yzma, Larxene, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, Oogie Boogie, Lady Tremanie, Kylo Ren, Hans, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, and the Big Bad Wolf. The Queen of Hearts, Stromboli, Lotso the Bear, Pain and Panic, and Ratigan walk in front of it. The Hyenas, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Shan Yu walk behind it. Computer-Reactor float The Computer-Reactor float shows Professor Ludwig Von Drake announcing and reporting about the cities' happenings using his computers, and his animatronic robots also ride on it along with Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bob and Helen Parr, Frozone, and Sulley and Mike. The little green army men walk in front of it. Finale float The finale float is Hollywood-designed with a limousine and a plex. On the float are Mickey and Minnie, Quick Draw McQuick, the Gummi Bears, Princess Elena, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell and Her Fairy Friends, Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, TweedleDee, and TweedleDum, and Flik and Atta. Category:Disneyland Resort Category:The Adventures of Disney's 3-2-1 Penguins